


Here Comes a Thought

by Humanities_Trash



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanities_Trash/pseuds/Humanities_Trash
Summary: Well I was listening to "Here Comes a Thought" and I just thought the song sounded a lot like a Johnlock fanfic so this happened.





	

Here _comes a thought that might alarm you. What someone said and how it harmed you. Something you did that failed to be charming. Things that you said are suddenly swarming....._

Sherlock is having feelings and thoughts about John that he shouldn't have. All of this sentiment, and wondering what he would taste like if he kissed him. One day action followed that thought.

_...and oh! Your losing sight your losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much. That they confuse you, that I might lose you._

Sherlock is of course freaking out, he doesn't understand these feelings he's so scared thinking he's messed everything up worrying that he's going to lose John because he couldn't control himself.

_Take a moment, remind yourself. Take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment and ask yourself. If this is how we fall apart._

Maybe he can do something to fix his mistake so this friendship they have wont fall apart.

_But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear._

~~~~John sees his worry and does something Sherlock didn't expect, he smiled! Then laughed, "You have no idea have long I've waited for this." he said and pulled him back in for a kiss. _  
_

_I'm here, I'm here, I'm here._

__Sherlock was made the luckiest and happiest man on Earth that day with just a kiss.

_And it was just a thought......_


End file.
